


Hey Troublemaker

by dominiknada



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Chases, F/F, First Meetings, Tumblr Prompt, boscha has two moms its canon now because i said so, first boney fanfic to ever exist, first day of hiatus damn, i blame the toh fandom for making me believe they kissed, this was supposed to be a fake spoiler but i ship boney now oops, viney is a they/them lesbian because i'm a they/them lesbian and i said so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:15:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26172568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dominiknada/pseuds/dominiknada
Summary: Boscha was just peacefully strolling in to the Market when she turned a corner and saw Viney fighting with a goblin.
Relationships: Boscha/Viney (The Owl House)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 13





	Hey Troublemaker

**Author's Note:**

> crackship! crackship! crackship! also that finale was so good and it was a perfect set-up for season 2, can't wait!

Boscha is silently humming to herself as she walks through The Market Place, it just felt like a normal day as any other. Buying fruits and picking up items that her two moms had requested, she’ll be finished in a breeze and come back to her home to go back to her beloved Penstagram. She turned into a corner and gasped in surprise when she saw Viney and some random goblin fighting and struggling, alerted Boscha moved in instinct and sucker-punched the goblin straight to their nose effectively knocking them out cold.

High from adrenaline, Boscha grinned at Viney in victory, she’s about to make some snide remark when the triclops saw Viney stealing the goblin’s wallet.

“Uhh what are you doing?” 

Viney’s ears perked up in response and they looked at Boscha as if they were just noticing her just now.

“Oh sorry, was too busy fighting him to notice your face thanks for the assist by the way! You really know how to punch.”

Boscha is so lost and confused right now, did she just help Viney steal that goblin’s wallet? And why is she suddenly sympathetic to the goblin she just knocked out cold?

“If I knew you were mugging them I wouldn’t have helped you!”

Now it’s Viney’s turn to be confused, Are they hearing this right? Or is the great bully Boscha concerned for someone she didn’t know and is against stealing? 

“Please, you’ve done more illegal stuff than stealing, why suddenly have morals now? Oh my, is  _ Boscha  _ actually feeling guilty?”

Boscha felt her ego getting stomped at that statement, she clenched her fist and narrowed her eyes at Viney preparing for the right moment to strike. Either the witch didn’t notice Boscha’s anger flare up or they don’t really feel threatened by the girl as Viney huffed and dragged the goblin behind a box of whatever that is to hide their unconscious body, and when they're done they turned back to Boscha, who was still fuming. 

Then Viney even had the audacity to walk right up to her face, dangling the stolen wallet between them.

“Tell you what if  _ you _ can steal this wallet from  _ me. _ I’ll return this to the poor goblin safe and sound.”

“I don't care if you bring that back to the goblin, I don't even care that you stole it! I was just shocked and confused, now leave me alone.”

Boscha turned her back on the witch but before she could walk out any further Viney blocked her path, their amused expression irritating the triclops even more.

"Get.out.of.my.way." 

"Tell you what, if you succeed I'll let you in on a Hexside secret."

"Pfft you're just talking about the secret rooms in Hexside which doesn't exist anymore by the way."

"You really think a little stepback would stop me and my friends?"

Boscha's pride and ego would never turn down a challenge, especially when it's for her own benefit.

"You're on."

"One more thing, you have to chase me with no magic. And if I see you cheat, you're not getting your prize."

No magic? Oh this witch is really testing her today aren't they?

"Fine, but if you're messing with m-"

Before Boscha could finish her sentence, Viney suddenly took off, leaving the triclops in the dark corner of the Market. 

After a moment Boscha finally shook off the initial shock and ran after the witch, smoothly evading and dodging around the Market. She knows this place so well because of her frequent visits, knows how to avoid the people and the objects falling out of the path every now and then, and the shortest routes to get to the stand she wants. 

In a matter of seconds she spotted Viney's brown hair at the distance she grinned to herself in delight.

Almost there…

Boscha reached out her hand to grab the witches cloak when they suddenly took a sharp turn to the right, the triclops tried to get her feet to stop but Boscha was running too fast that she crashed straight into a stand, the owner leaped out just in time before they got hit.

"Ugh…"

Rubbing her head she slowly stood up from her awkward position and felt her blood boil even more as Boscha heard Viney's mocking laughter in the distance, already running away with the wallet and Boscha's prize.

"Why you!" Ignoring the angry protest of the owner Boscha dashed straight to where Viney is running, she didn't have to worry about obstacles now as they are out in the open road, Boscha looked around for a shortcut that can cut Viney off, she veered left and spotted a forest that seems to cover herself and keep track of Viney at the same time.

Meanwhile the troublemaker looked back to see if Boscha's still there, and was surprised to see that no one was following her anymore. She skidded to a stop, catching her breath as she looked around her surroundings to find the triclops.

That's when Boscha found the perfect opportunity to strike.

"Gotcha!" Boscha tackled Viney to the ground and successfully swiped the wallet from the witches hand, now she's straddling her to prevent the witch from escaping.

"I win. Now you get to show me your secret."

"Fine, you win."

Viney saw Boscha lower her guard for just a second and punched the girl in the face, causing the triclops to yelp and release her from her grip.

"What the fuck, what was that for?"

"Oh shoot I'm so sorry I kind of panicked cause you were so close!"

"Ugh whatever at least I won in this stupid chase."

"Don't tell me you didn't have fun?"

Boscha froze at their teasing voice but quickly shook that feeling off as she gave Viney a devious smirk.

"Maybe a little bit."

"There ya go looks like we're done here! I'll see you around at Hexside Boscha."

The sudden cheeriness in Viney's voice was enough to give Boscha whiplash, she didn't get to say anything else though as the witch walked away with a pep in their step. The triclops soon turned around and walked back to the market smiling and laughing to herself at the weird encounter she and Viney had.

**Author's Note:**

> now ship boscha and viney with me let's be clowns together


End file.
